A New World
by bearie
Summary: When Matt sudenly finds himself in a new world how will this go for him? And most importantly will he find a wonderf new life. Please review and tell me what i need to do beter. thanks. And i do not own my little pony friendship is magic Hasbro does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is bearie and I have to say this is my first ever fanfic so please if you are reading this please review and comment on my story I would love to know about what I could make better, thanks. This story will be about a slight romance between my OC Matt and his adventures in ponyville. Rated M for slight romance and language somewhere in between. **

**Please enjoy…**

Matt was your average 19 year old. He had extremely dark brown hair, and blue green eyes. On average he stood at around 5"11 and had a peculiar interest in origami. The things he could build were absolutely amazing, His most prized creation was a 3 foot sword wich layed in the back of his closet. One he got home say about thirty minutes later (he doesn't take the bus sad isn't it ) he rushed down into the basement to grab his tools and nails and headed torward a field wich was a few houses close to his house.

Him and his buddy, Jason, walked over into the trees to continue building the wonderful fort wich they worked on every year.

"Hey Matt whaz up" Jason asked

"Not much really, I mean summer vacation just started why would anything new happen already?"

"True… true"

"So anyway, you ready to build this baby?"

"Fuck yeah" Matt replied.

It was several hours as they hammered, sawed, and chopped, with the occasional game of "lets see who can throw the axe the farthest and still get it stuck in the trunk of the tree". Time passed as I got darker and darker. They said farewell and headed home taking their tools and trinkets wich they may have found in the woods with them. Matt arrived at his house and went inside. It was a somewhat big house really compared to the other houses in the slow moving suburb. Matt has been living by himself for quite a while, So he was used to the silence that followed when ever he opened the door. So not seeing anyone there to greet him wasn't unusual at all. He picked up the phone and ordered a pizza from white cottage. He sat down to watch his favorite show, Doctor Who.

"Season 3 is really going good so far, However they really should have picked a dif actor to play the Doctor, Because this guy if fucking annoying as all hell" Matt thought to himself

*DING DONG*

"Its about fuckin time they got here" He grumbled to himself.

"Ok you ordered 1 new your style with extra toppings on top with a side of hotwings? That will be 15.68$. Thank you enjoy your meal."

Matt shut the door and went to the couch and just sat down and ate the pizza right out of the box watching TV. As soon as he was done He wrapped it up and put in The fridge and headed upstairs torward his bed. And tried to get some sleep. TRIED.

Clouds blocked the blood red sky. Matt was running away from them but no matter how hard he tried, His legs refused to move. The rain was clod as ice, and the grund below him felt like needles being pushed his precious foot. The ground started to shake, it then opened its maws and swallowed him up.

*GASP*

*GASP*

*GASP*

"It was just a dream… A scarry a has hell dream."

Matt went down stairs to get some water to calm him down, when he noticed light shining in through the window.

"Morning already?"

Instead of doing what he intended to do he started to make himself a healthy breakfest. in another words honey nut cherios with some juice. HE was having a peacefull breakfest when it suddenly hit him.

"Oh shi! Amandas coming over at noon! I almost forgot!"

Matt hurried up stairs to take a shower and get ready for his girlfriend. After a nice hot shower and some nice new smelling clothes. he went went to his room made his bed, vacuumed the house, and then started to do his laundry. When he looked out the window and noticed a peculiar thing.

"What the fuck am I doing in the middle of a forest!"

Matt was staring out the window for close to 10 minuits trying to think of how he could have possibly got here when he noticed a peculiar cyan pony with a raibow mane studying his house.

" Ummm gay?"

He studied the creature for a few minutes before he saw it go torward the door of his house and slowly enter.

"_Ok this is kinda cool. I mean come on how many houses do you find in the middle of Everfree forest. I wonder who lives here_?" Rainbow dash thought to herself

"_Hmmnm whats this… MMMMM that's so good_!" Rainbow then proceeded to eat the rest of the honeynut cherios. unbenoest to her that Somebody was watching her.

Matt stepped out from in the other room to find the cyan pony scanning the rewst of his closet for anymore tasty food"

"HEY, theres nothing here for you! GO ON! Scat! Shoo! Go away!"

"Ummm no… Oh by the way do have anymore of whatever was in that boul it was soooooo good."

"You talk!"

"Um yeah I'm a pony. We do tend to do that. Who and What are you?"

Matt felt his head stating to get dizzy as he felt the world around him start to fade

"hey um dude are you alright you don't look to good"

The last thing he saw was the cyan pony's eyes looking at him. Then everything went dark.

**Hey there again this is not the end this is only the beginning. So follow this story or do what ever you have to do I update by the week. So be sure to check on this story every week. Got that EVERY WEEK!. Like I said this is my very first fanfic please tell me how I did. R&R . Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again this is bearie here out with another chapter of a new world. I feel pretty proud of myself about the last chapter, it used to only be around 500 words but now its 1027 well anyway as I promised id get the next chapter out asap. and well here it is. Please do enjoy, and remember please review and comment on what I can do better thanks.**

Matts eyes slowly started to open

"You guys hes waking up. Come over here"

Matt woke up to found him staring into the purple eyes of a purple… Unicorn?

"Ummm hi?" Matt asked in an awkward tone.

"hi, let em introduce myself my name is twilight sparkle and you are?"

"Matt… Where am I?

"Your in the ponyville hospitable. You were carried here by rainbow dash after what she says you just went loopy on here and then blacked out. And no offence but what exactly are you?" twilight sparkle responded/asked.

"Ummm im a human. and can u tell me what asylum im in right now please?"

"What?"

"Iv got to be dreaming, because 1, there is no such thing as talking ponys. 2 theres no such things as unicorns. And 3… Well I don't exactly know what three is but I do know that I am dreaming."

Matt started sprinting torward the window.

"Wait where are you going!"

"Im gonna fly!"

"but you don't have wings!" said trying to stop him

It was to late Matt jumped.

"WOOHOOO- wait what!HELP!"

Matt was then faced with the hard truth that he wasn't dreaming. This was reality, and he was going to die.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Matt closed his eyes expecting to hit the ground. What would it feel like? Would he feel pain. Will he hear a thud? will he not feel anything at all? He waited for the thud the crack or simply the lights to go out. But it never came. Matt looked up to see an all to familiar rainbow maned pony carrying him back to the ground.

"You know you really shouldn't try flying without wings." Rainbow giggled to herself

Matts face felt a wave of relief coming over him.

when they reached the ground he started kissing it and hugging it like it was Amanda (that's his girlfriend by the way If I haven't mentioned). Twilight came down

as fast as she could to find a not dead Matt kissing the ground with rainbow dash looking at him like there was something wrong with him"

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" Matt said kissing rainbow dash right on the lips in the process, making rainbow blush.

"Umm your welcome"

"Umm sorry didn't mean to kiss you its something we do where I come from. Still thank you!"

"Yeah no problem" rainbow responded trying to cover up the blush.

"and you are rainbow dash correct?"

"The one and the only." rainbow dash responded with a proudness in her voice

"so anyway where am I?"

"Your in equestria Matt" princess celestia answered

Twilight and rainbow dash both bowed before princess celestia. then matt figuring out wha was going on then bowed too.

"Princess what are you doing here?" Twilight asked

"Your friend spike sent me a letter that you were going to the hospitable to check on a strange creature. But I myself do have to say, its been a while since wev had a human in equestria.

*Poof*

A letter then appeared in green fire in front of Princess Celestia

"Oh it appears there having somew trouble in manhatten with a blue unicorn who appears to be causing trouble( I wonder who that could be). Well I must be off."

and with those words princess celestia disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Matt just stood there with his mouth open in disbelief of what had just happened.

Twilight must have read his mind and said "That's called magic I could try to teach you if you like."

Matt just shook his head up in down in answer and then asked " hey umm rainbow can u show me where you found my house because since this is a very, very, very new place to me I really have no idea where anything is.

"oh sure but I cant help you tommorow. Im gonna be traning for the wonderbolts." Rainbow dash said giving a very intimidating pose.

"Who are the wonderbolts?"

Now it was Rainbows turn to go slack jawed.

facehooving she almost mocked "oh I have so much to teach you"

"don't worry Matt I can show you the town tommorow" twilight said standing up.

" thanks but im gonna go home now see you later" Matt replied.

"Bye Matt, Ill be at your place at around 11:00 to show you the town"

And with those words Twilight Sparkle headed toward the town while he followed rainbow dash torward the Everfree forest.

**Hey, Hey, Hey this is bearie again here out with another chapter this one was a little shorter then the last one but heck itll all add up in the end. so anyway please Review and comment. Tell me what I can do better. I would really apreactiate it. oh and one more thing I just opened a poll to see wich pony Matt my OC should end up with for a very special night. so any way like I said review and comment. thanks a ton. **

**bearie**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, I am back peoples… Well actually iv never been gone so technically I'm not back I always have been here so. never mind I hate little problems like those. to the point this is probally going to be one of the longest chapters considering that twilight will be showing matt the entire ponyville and he will also be meeting the rest of the mane six. and if I complete this then that will be a personal record of 3 chapters in one day. after playing on kongregate I finally got some ideas surging back in to my head so remember review and comment on what I can do better. Thanks.**

*Yawn* (funny how even typing this made me yawn)

"What time is it" a very drowsy looking matt said as he looked over at the clock.

"shit its 9:30 already!"

Matt hurried downstairs to make himself breakfest only to find a cyan Pegasus with rainbow mane lying on the couch attempting to work the remote to the TV.

"What are you doing here" matt asked with a curiosity wich should probably be left alone and thrown in a closet

"I don't know I just got a little tired and decided to crash down here as soon as you went up to bed. So what's for breakfest?" the Pegasus asked.

"You better not make a habbit of this. You understand?"

"I wont, but still what's for breakfest?"

"I don't know, since I don't have work today like I usually do I suppose I could make pancakes" Matt replied.

"Wait cakes for breakfest that's so awesome"

Dash walked over and then tripped over the rug only to be caught by Matt.

"Thanks" Dash replied now trying to hold a deep red blush

"No problem"

"So Twilights showing you around the Town today hunh" Dash said trying to get out of the awkward scene.

"Yeah"

About 15 minutes later Matt emerged from behind the counter with what 12 bread like circles on a plate.

A sweet aroma filled the room wich smelt like heaven to the Pegasus. As she was about to grab one Matt caught her and told her to put it down. Dash put it down with an annoyed sort of grumble. Hethen came back from the closet with bread and maple syrup.

"what are those" Dash said pointing to the circular pieces of bread.

"what these? these are pancakes."

"Ok since you don't know what a pancake is im going to show you how to eat one. Ok"

Dash just nodded in agreement

" Ok first you take a pancake and spread it with butter" Matt said spreading butter on top of the pancake"

Rainbow just gave up on trying to pick up the knife with her hooves and instead just used her teeth. making Matt chuckle a bit

"Ok now you take the syrup and you pour it on top of the pancake, like so" Matt picked up the bottle of and squeezed it so the sweet syrup cam out of the end pouring onto the pancake.

Again Rainbow used her teeth to do the job

"and now you eat it"

Picking up his knife and fork and started to cut into the pancake. looking over at the Pegasus to see a empty plate and a very, very satisfied pony.

"mmmmmmmmmmm that was so goood" the Pegasus moaned.

"did you just eat that thing in one bite?"

"yeah"

"Ok then. Well you better get going if your gonna practice for theee wonderbolts yes?"

"yeah see ya later" and with those words Dash flew out the door.

"that ponys gonna give me a headache" Matt thought to himself.

"now what time is it?"

" aw shit I only have 30 minutes till Twilight gets here!"

20 minutes later

a nice clean heathly Matt cam out of the shower only to find a purple unicorn looking at herself in the mirror

"AHHHH" Matt shouted grabbing a towel

"What" Twilight said turning around.

"You didn't see that!" Matt nearly screamed

"Didn't see what?" a very confused twilight asked back.

"Never mind"

"Ok then are you ready" The purple unicorn asked with a gleeful cheer in her voice"

"Yeah just give me a few seconds"

A couple minutes later Matt came out of his room this time with clothes on. to find the unicorn reading a book on origami, with a very confused look in her eye.

"Ok well im ready"

"great lets go"

Matt and twilight made there way torward ponyville with Twilight leading the way.

"Ok well first im going to introduce you to my friends. First ill introduce you to Futtershy at her cottage.

walking through the streets was probably the hardest part for matt considering that these ponys have never seen or even heard of a human, he would have thousands of eyes glued on him throughout the entire time theyd be walking through ponyville.

throughout the walk Matt would constantly hear. What is he? Hes kinda cute. What do you think it is?

Matt thought he would die of all the attention but that soon went away as soon as they neared Fluttershy's cottage

"Fluttershy are you here!" Twilights voice echoed across the cottage

"Fluttershy where are you I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Fluttershy!"

As twilight went to go find Fluttershy Matt couldn't help but to go explore the small cottage. Everywhere he looked there was animals of all shapes and sizes. There were toucans. There were Toucans, monkeys, hummingbirds, and even a seal.

"Wow this place is amazing" Matt thought to himself

as he went to go explore he couldn't help but to notice a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane in a chicken coop with her flank sticking out the other side

"Maybe that's fluttershy" Matt thought to himself. He decided to go and ask her

"Don't worry its just me my little friends? How did you sleep? Oh my. Oh no need to worry im sure youll make a great daddy" The yellow Pegasus said as if she was talking to the chickens"

"excuse me" 

"EEP!"

**OK so this chapter may not have been as long as I hoped it would be sorry I just went brain dead. My brain is fried anyway this is still a record of three chapters in one day. I doubt that gonna happen again, but any way lt me know how I did on this chapter. please review and comment on what I can do better. so thank you for reading this story the next chapters probally gonna come out next week cause I am brain dead. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is bearie here again and iv noticed that none of you guys seem to comment on my story over 300 people have already read it and yet the only one to comment was .. so a shout out to him saying thank you he said my story is going a little bit to fast. I do agree with him im not use to typing with people talking so this was also really a kinda first for me. Well anyway please comment and ejoy this net chapter. Thank you.**

**And thank you .**

Fluttershy jumped like a bullet at the sound of Matt's words and hit her head on the roof, making a loud thud. Matt jumped back in shock. The Pegasus then slowly turned around a carefully trotted out of the henhouse.

"oh im sorry I didn't scare you did I. Please don't be mad at me?" came a very shy and squeaky sound came from the yellow Pegasuses mouth.

"im not mad you just scarred me that all. Are you ok? I heard a loud thus come from you" Matt asked with concern in his voice

"yes im fine its just you scared me that's all." the shy Pegasus answered still cowering away from Matt refusing to look a his face

"I take it you must be Fluttershy then?"

"ummm yes if that ok with you"

"danm you are probaly the cutest and most adorable creature I think iv ever seen" Matt said toher. Fluttesrhy couldn't help but to give a little smile

"thank you:"

"Futtershy are you hear? Futtershy?... Oh there you are FLuttershy have you met are new friend Matt."

"oh hi twilight yes he very nice" Fluttershy said giving her a bit of a smile

"Umm if you don't mind teling me twilight what exactly is Matt?" The Pegasus asked

"He says hes something called a human. Iv never heard of a human. The princess has but iv asked everyone in ponyville and no one else seems to know what a human even was. So im going to need to do some research in the library to find out more about them."

Matt was just standing there listening to whole thing as if he wasn't there at all.

"Well anyway fluttershy im going ot go show matt the rest of the town. See you later"

"Ok"

As twilight walked off beconing Matt to come with her, Futtesrhy walked up to matt. and whispered in a very seductive voice.

"maybe you a me can get to know eachother a little better sometime."

this left Matt with butterflies in his stomach.

"Ummm maybe later- Bye!"

And with those words Matt was off, trying to get away from the yellow pegasus as quickly as possible, Unbenowest to them however there was a very familiar cyan Pegasus watching them from above in the clouds with a raspberry red face full of jealousy.

"you will be mine big boy…" and then she was off.

Meanwhile

"Ok so uv met Fluttershy at her cottage so now im gonna introduce you to pinkie pie at sugar cube corner. Ummm just a bit of a Waring she can be a bit ran-"

"Hey twilight whos your friend. Oooooo wait you your new that meens I get to throw a party!. Oooo there will be punch and snacks and candy and cupcakes and-"

This went on for several minutes before Matt couldn't take it anymore of the bouncy, cheery pony.

"OM MY GOD JUST SHUT UP!"

This caused a little bit of a croud to form around the three ponys. the croud just standing there watching them with those at least 3 inch eyes was enough to drive anyone insane. Matt felt like he could just die right then and there.

"Whooooos god? Any way follow me! hm hm hm hmmm" the pink pony bounced inside soon followed by twilight and a very annoyed Matt.

"is she always like this"

"Shes not so bad once you get used to her"

Matt could tell that she was kind of getting on twilights nerves too.

"Oh this is a sweet shop. That's why its called "sugar cube" corner. Can I have a cupcake?" Matt asked

"Okie Dokie Lokie" the pink pony happfuly cheered

"Thanks I haven't eaten lunch yet" Matt answere with a hungry look in h

Matt took a bite of the cupcake his taste buds were overwhelmed by the new sweet taste. It tasted nothing like a regular cupcake! He couldn't tell what it was but it was sweet enough but not too sweet. Matt quickly gobbled up the rest of the delicious and pink frosted treet as if it was… Well a cupcake(sorry once I started typing this I couldn't really think of a good simile because my fav food is frozen veggies and I knew I I put that down then I would get some complaints XD)

"Om mph gawd tif if hooooo dood" matt tried to say with cupcake still in his mouth

"Glad you like it Matt now for proper introductions. Pinkie this is Matt he will be a new resident here in pony ville. Matt this is pinkie pie she helps bake the sweets here at sugar cube corner."

"Pleased to meat you pinkie pie" Matt said sticking out hi hand

nice to meet you Matty!" Pinkie said shaking his hand so hard matt could have swore it would fall off.

"Matty?" Matt said to himself.

"Umm my names Matt not Matty,"

"Okie dokie lokie matty,"

This made Matt grumble in anoyance

"So anyway how much do I owe you for the cupcake" Matt said taking out his walltet

"Silly filly that was a gift for yoou. consider it as a birthday present." the pink pony happfuly cheered.

"but its not my bir-" twilight kicked him

"just go with it!" she mumbled to him.

"well anyway pinkie we better be off because im showing Matt here around ponyville since hes new here and he has no idea where anything is sooo." Twilight explaned trying also to get away from the crazy pink pony.

"Okie dokie twilight I understad il see you guys later"

And with they were off yet again so twilight could show Matt the rest of

ponyville.

**Hello yet again. this was probably one of the easiest chapters considering I am like an exact replica of pinkie pie ( in male for that is) random and always getting on other peoples nerves. anyway what is dash planning to do. and why was she so jelouse of what happened between Matt and Fluttershy. This is going to be a next chapter for next week.**

**P.s if your wondering why this chapter came out so fast, Its thanksgiving break here in America (I don't know if other countries celebrate it sooooooo) and I have all the time in the world. that is until my sister is begging for the computer. so anyway please raviw and comment. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god shes dead! well no not really I just tried to give a kick to the story wich im guessing I failed at XD. Yes this is bearie here out with another chapter of A new world. After watching several hours of watching a few movies iv finally got more ideas wich have serged up inot my head yes im mostly making it up as I go while getinh references back to the previouse chapters I actually forgot the mane (pun intended) characters name lol oops. Well Id just like to give another shoutout to **

**., thank you once again Dark. And well enough about me lets find out whats rainbow dash is planning or even more important what is going to happen to matt.(and yes im still in pajamas enjoy :D.**

"Oh my god that pinkie chick is a seriouse pain in the neck." how do you even stand being around her?" Matt asked.

"oh its really not so bad when you get used to it, infact after a while shes probally the funnest person to be with." Twilight said giving a smile.

"Well anyway where are we off to next?"

"Ummm, lets see here you've met Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, and now youv met pinkie pie so,ummmm lets go see rarity."

"raru-who?" Matt questioned

"Rarity shes like the towns fasion designer who owns a boutique on the edge of ponyville." Twilight intelegently answered.

"Well iv guess wev got nothing to lose, so why don't we go visit her. And twilight one more question."

"Yes?"

"why are all or most of the ponys here female" Matt asked.

"Well actually im not quite sure. It seems kind of odd myself now that youv asked it. ummmm, I really don't know. Its just the way things are I guess." Wilight said giving Matt another small smile.

"well how long away is rarity boutique?"

"about a 5-10 minute walk or so" Twilight answered back.

"Ok then shall we go then?"

"yeah, follow me Matt" Twilight said

So they headed of for rarity boutique with Matt following twilight talking to her along the way. The only thing Twilight seemed to be interested in were books so Matt brought up the idea of origami to twilight, causing a curiouse flash of interest in her eye. Matt saw this and started to explain to her that he would let her borrow some of his origami books. As they were talking a flash of rainbow dashed across the sky torward the direction of Matts house.

"Well basicly what it is is you take paper and you fol-"

"Oh look where here" Twlight bursted out.

"this is raritys boutiques, Matt"

They walked inside raritys boutique.

"Rarity are you hear I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Just am minute" A voice came from the other room wich Matt was surprised because eit looked a lot bigger on the inside then it did on the outside.

"just like the tardis" Matt said to himself.

"just like what?" Twilight asked

"you wouldn't understand it it's a human thing something to do with a show called doctor who. Its nothing really important really important really"

"Ok twilight now what did you want to tell m-. Oh my what is this thing?"

"Rarity this is Matt hes a human and he will be staying here tin ponyville."

"Pleased to meet you darling my names Rarity I own the fashion boutique here in ponyville. Oh my what are those fabulous clothes your wearing? And what sort of clothing do you call that?" Rarity asked pointing to the hoodie with fur on the inside.

"Its called a hoodie, they are really actually quite comfortablet to wear. My fav part is the hood in on the back wich you can put up to cover your head very usefull for when its raining lightly or somthin. And it zippers up to so you can eaily take it off."

He could see rarity starting to take notes on a pad of paper wich seemed to just appear out of know where.

"Umm what are you doing?" Matt asked

"why im taking notes on this, from how usefull and comfy you make it sound I would like to start making them staight away"

"Would like like me to leave it here so you can learn what exactly what to do?"

"Why that would be absolutely fabulous darling. Thank you very much"

Matt unzipped his hoodie and put it on the table.

"Oh and rarity do you think you could make me one of those hoodies that ones actually getting kind of small."

"Absolutely n problem darling ill just need to take some measurements if you follow me please" rarity turned around and started to walk torward the other room levitating a measuring tape and pencil with her magic.

Matt gave twilight a questionable look before following her. 

"Ok now if you could follow me please"

"yes right there"

"Perfect!"

"Now I need you to take off your shirt"

Matt took off his shirt with ease and laid it on the table on the other side of the room. Rarity quickly tried to take the measure ment layng the mesuring tape across his chest and arms constantly getting distracted by his nicely tone body. It was muscular but not to muscular , and toned enough just to make the mares fall over. rarity could start to feel sudden urges in her head wich she new she shouldn't get. Being a pony and him being a human it just wouldn't be right.

Rarity put away the mesuring tape

"There finished, you can put your shirt back on now Matt"

Matt reached over to the table and slid his shirt back on.

"Thanks Rarity" Matt said following rarity into the room where a waiting twilight stood.

"And it will be free of charge." Rarity said

"Oh you don't need to do th-"

Matt suddenly got a hoof in the mouth.

" Nonsense A friend of Twilights is a friend of mine. After all I am the element of generosity."

"the elements of wha?"

"Ill explain that to you later" Twilight said.

"anyway Rarity we must be off"

"Ok Bye twilight and ill see you around Matt"

Matt and twilight left Rarity's boutique, with twilight soon after explaning the whole story of nightmare moon and the elements of harmony and how they saved equestria.

"wow so I guess you and your friends are pretty famous then hunh"

"In a way I guess yes"

**AUGGGGG this chapter was a pain to finish considering I kept on being interrupted by my family telling me go clean off your dresser, or come help me bring down the Christmas decorations, or even the dogs yapping up a storm like they are doing right now "BOYS SHUT UP" if you wana see my dogs you can check my youtube account my name is XxBeardiexX and so far im not doing so well on there. But anyway please tell me what you liked and didn't like about this story., And op please please please please review it and comment as well. thank you.**

**bearie**


	6. Chapter 6

** I cant believe it RedOktober read my story. I absolutely love his story insomnia. its probaly the best story iv ever read. well anyway this chapter took a surprisingly long time to write. I actually finished writing it while I was taking a shower. you would be amazed of the things I can do in the shower. enjoy**

"So where are we off to now" Matt asked

"Well no you've met Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and now Rarity. So I guess the only one I have to introduce you to would be Applejack down on Sweet Apple Acres" Twilight said with a tad bit of exitement in her eye.

"Ok well how far away is Sweet Apple Acres?" Matt asked

"Oh its not that far, Matt, infact its right around the corner."

"Ok lets go, because its getting kinda late." Matt said looking at the sun set beyond the horizon

"Don't worry we still have plenty of time." Twilight said reassuring him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

They came up to Sweet Apple Acres to meet Applejack. Matt suddenly saw a orange pony run up from what seemed out of nowhere. The orange pony suddenly stopped inches from the tree twisted her body around on her front hooves, brought her back legs forward and give the tree a mighty kick. Matt suddenly grabbed his lower parts trying not to imagine it would feel like if she kicked him instead of the tree.

"Hey Applejack iv got someone I want you to meet." Twilight said. 

"Just a minute Twilight, just let me buck down this one last here tree." The orange pony said as she ran up and gave the tree on more good kick.. As soon as she kicked it the apples from the tree fell into the basket laid bellow by its trunk. As soon as they fell Applejack made her way over to twilight and the strange creature.

"Howdy Twilight, how you doin. And who ad what is this thing with you?" Applejack asked with an awkward expression on her face.

"Applejack this is Matt, he will be staying here in Ponyville."

"Ok well I understand that much still, but exactly what is he?"

"Well im not quite sure exactly what he is, though he does say he is something called a human. I still don't exactly know what he is doing here… Hay Matt maybe you can tell me what you are doing here and where you came from." Twilight said closing her eyes and giving him a smile.

"well anyway, pleased to meat you Matt, this here is Sweet Apple Acres home of the apple family apple orcherd."

"So this is Sweet Apple Acres hunh?" Matt asked

"Yesiree"

"Its absolutely Huge! how do you buck down a;; of these apples? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really sugarcube, you see after all of these years working on Sweet Apple Acres here these babys of mine got as strong as a bulls horns." Apple jack said lifting up her back leg and looking at it.

"So AJ, sorry you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Of course not sugarcube"

"so anyway can I set up some sort of a bargain with you on how I can get some apples. Because considering im not where I lived anymore and now that im in a whole new world, I cant really go to the supermarket to buy some food, cause I doubt you take dollar bills as your currency. Im gonna run out of food really fast. And I don't have a job so I cant pay for anything either." Matt said letting out a low sigh.

"Why of course you can sugar cube. You can can take some of our apples until you find a job to stay on your own feet.

"Thanks AJ." Matt said.

"So anyway Matt where do yal live?" Applejack asked.

"I don't really know what the name of it is, but I live in the forest by Fluttershy's cottage.

"You mean (Gulp) the E-e-verfree f-forset?" Applejack stuttered.

"Oh come one now, its not the bad. Its just a little spooky at night." Matt explaned.

Applejack's eyes were still wide with fear. IT took her a couple of seconds before she finaly snapped out of it. Even then though you could tell she was still worried.

"I'm surprised your still alive sugarcube. The only creatures that have managed to live in Everfree forest are only the fiercest kinds." Applejack said.

"Ok then. what can I give you in exchange for some apples.

"oh you don't need to give me anything sugarcube."

"Thanks again AJ." Matt said.

"So Ok now where can I get a job."

"Oh I can help you find a job right here in Ponyville, Matt." Twilight said.

"Ok shall we get going then?" Matt asked.

"Certainly. We will see you later Applejack.

Matt and Twilight left Sweet Apple Acres to see if they could find Matt a job.

"I know. Maybe we can get you a job at Sofas and Quills." Twilight said.

"Ok sure cant be to hard I mean they only sell two things." Matt said

Matt and Twilight now headed torword the store Sofas and Quills.

Matt walked inside, leaving twilight

He rang the bell. "Hello is anyone here I would like to apply for a job."

"Just a minute please" said a deep voice from the back room wich Matt was guessing was storage

A gray stallion with a White mane came out with a sofa as a cutie mark.

"Hello how can I help you." the stallion asked

"Hi I would like to apply for a job." Matt said

"Ok but before I give you the job ill need to ask you a few questions. is that alright with you?"

"Yes sir"

"Please call me Mr. Steel" the stallion said.

"Yes Mr. Steel" Matt said.

"Ok now. Do You have any knowledge of sofas and or quills"

"Yes"

"Do you get along with other people well?"

"Yes"

"Do you any health problems of any sort or kind?"

"No"

A few more boring questions later

"Can you lift heavy objects?"

"Yes"

"Congrats you have got the job. You start tommorow at 9am."

"Thank you Mr. Steel."

"Mean while at his house"

"Coem on, Come on, where is he? He should have been home by now."

**Well another successful chapter. but what do you think rainbow dash is planning. Who is at Matt's house? Will 2012 ever come! Just as a warning the next chapter is entirely a sex scene. So anyway Review and comment on what I need to do better sienara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning this chapter contains mature content not for a young audience if you are not a mature enough person or under the age of, oh I don't know im probably not even old enough to be writing this. Lol don't tell anyone. This is my first M rated story with mature content in it. I have never had sex before so you know. Actually writing this chapter was probably the easiest thing IV ever written in my life. Since IV never had any of these experiences I ask you to tell me if I got something wrong or anything else like that. And I really pray to god my family doesn't find this or else I am so much shit. So thank you for reading this warning and other stuff please do enjoy.**

Matt arrived at his house to find something very peculiar… The lights were still on. Matt quickly grabbed a fallen branch from the trees and dismembered all the little twigs .It was a nice looking club but nothing to fancy. Matt approached his house and carefully opened the door.

"Who's there!" Matt managed to say.

Matt quickly checked the kitchen. The fridge was open and on the counter there was an empty container of rainbow sherbert. He then checked the Television room. The TV was of but he could tell that someone or something was laying on the couch not to long ago.

Matt slowly started to make his way up the stairs. Rainbow heard this and quickly jumped on his bed getting in position.

Matt slowly approached his door and creaked it open slowly.

"RAINBOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE."

"You are," She said in a seductive tone.

Matt however still in a rage mode was unable to tell what was going on. With a groan of annoyance he face palmed and said.

"No rainbow, what are you doing here."

"I said you are," she said still la on his bed.

Matt suddenly realized where this was going. His one and only thought was he needed to get away from her and fast. He also had to think and quickly. His first thought was, oh shit this chick is crazy we're not even the same mother fuckin species. His other thought was, enh cant be to bad I mean she is just a horse right? It was like that one cartoon where the devil and the angel were standing on your shoulder telling you different ideas, one good and one bad. But he couldn't tell wich was wich.

"You should go." He found himself saying to the cyan Pegasus.

The cyan pegasus slowly made her way off the bed twords the door. Matt let out a sigh of relief… All of a sudden rainbow dash bear hugged him and flew him into the air throwing him on the bed with her on top of him.

"Hey what was tha-"

Matt's words were muffled as Rainbow pulled him into a deep kiss. Matt started to struggle at first and then gave in. HE felt Rainbow's tongue knocking on his teeth begging to enter. He opened them to feel the sudden force and passion as their tongues danced around his mouth. It tasted like heaven, it was the sweet taste of fruit mixed in with a slight of vannila. The dance finaly came to an end when Rainbow felt a hard lump on her bally.

Rainbow gave Matt a smile before unzipping his pants with her teeth and then sliding down his pants along with his boxers in the process. Matt watched this happen and could feel himself become more erect. Rainbow finaly managed to pull down his boxers revealing his entire length. Rainbow gasped at the immense size of it. She slowly started to lick the tip making Matt shudder at the smoothness of the horses tongue. It hadn't felt anything like he imagined. She started to gently suck on the end of his cock, rubbing her teeth against the sensitive spot where the tip met the stem. Slowly but surely she started to take in the rest of his cock. Every second was another centimeter that was in her mouth until she had worked way down to the point of origin. Rainbow then started to bob her head up and down slow at first then picking up speed to come at a steady pace. Matt let out a moan a pleasure. Rainbow heard this and started to bob faster and faster until he released in the back of the pegasuses mouth. She swallowed every last drop looking up to see a very satisfied Matt.

"Is it my turn yet?" she asked as she turned onto her back revealing her marehood.

Rainbow gained a deep blush as she started to feel Matt nibble on her nether lips. She tasted like sweetened honey. Matt spread her lips and slowly started to work his tongue inside her warm and tight pussy. Rainbow hadn't been expecting this; she let out a deep and long moan. Matt hearing this continued to lick and suck at the innards as she panted. Rainbow could feel herself coming to her point. She tried to warn Matt but was to late. Matt could feel her began to tighten around his tongue, and was welcomed by her love juices all over his face. Matt felt blinded from for a few seconds before he opened his eyes and giving her a questionable look. Rainbow slowly nodded in agreement

Matt took his tip and placed it at Rainbow's lips. He gave her another questionable look before getting the ok. Matt slowly began to push in. Rainbow gasped at the immense size of it. Her womanhood felt like a sponge that had just been dipped in water. Matt finished putting the rest of his length inside of her. She was tight but not to tight, Matt soon realized she wasn't a virgin from the lack of resistance of a hymen. Matt began to pump in and out of her slowly then picking up the pace, then reaching a steady rhythm. Her juices squished and splashed onto the bed sheets as he continually pressed inside of her. Matt could feel himself coming to that point, every second was another wave of pleasure washing over him. Rainbow Dash and Matt both screamed as the climaxed at the same time, falling onto the soaked bed sheets. Matt looked over at rainbow.

"Good night Rainbow."

"Good night Matt."

Rainbow and Matt both fell sleep with her in his arms

**Well I have finished this chapter and I am completely ashamed of it. Please don't hate me for this chapter. Im so so sorry.**

**bearie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello this is bearie again… and I would just like to say I am so sorry about the last chapter. It was just a test; I will put more in it if you guys really want that stuff. However I might need to put a password on the file on the computer so my parents don't read it. If that happens it may be the end of me on fanficion :( . So anyway for all of you that did enjoy the "clop" scene. I am really flattered by those of you that say I have a knack for that sort of stuff. But right now I'm just going to settle this down a bit with a bit of stupidity and comedy. Enjoy :).**

Matt woke up to the nuzzle of a cyan Pegasus against his chest. Matt looked down to see rainbow dash hugging him like a little child who just got a brand new toy. Matt smiled at this and gently unlocked rainbow arms from his body, turned around a slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed. With a yawn he headed toward the shower.

"Is that bad or good that I had sex with a horse he thought to himself." He thought himself while cleansing his body.

"Of course it was ok you cant get her pregnant, she's a goddamn hor-…But she's more than that now…"

"She's like my soul mate now…"

"Plus there are no other humans in this world. There is no one to judge me, there is no one to make fun of me, and most importantly there's no one to tell me right from wrong."

"This is a whole new world."

"I can do whatever I want." He thought to himself before getting out of the shower.

"Oh what would Amanda think of me." he started to cry just at the thought of never seeing her again. HE would never here from his family again, his friends, and most importantly her… The girl he first started caring about in junior high, gone.

In the amidst of his crying his stomach began to grumble begging for food. So he went downstairs to prepare breakfast for him in Dash.

"Rainbow awoke to a amazing aroma that filled the house. She looked to her side to see if Matt was still there. He wasn't. Linking the beautiful aroma and the missing matt, Rainbow figured he had gotten up to make pancakes.

"Pancakes. I love pancakes." Matt heard a familiar voice coming from the downstairs hallway

"Well hello rainbow how did you sleep?" Matt asked in a soothing tone.

"Very well actually. Thanks to you." Rainbow said.

"Well iv making pancakes your favorite." Matt said not noticing that as he was talking to rainbow the pancakes were burning.

(BEEP)

(BEEP)

(BEEP)

(BEEP)

"What is that!" rainbow asked covering her ears with her hooves.

Matt quickly grabbed a chair to reach the fire alarm to turn it off.

"OH SHI THE PANCAKES"

Matt looked over to the now small black pancakes.

(Beep)

(Beep)

(Beep)

Matt looked down at his watch to see it was 8:45

"Oh imp sorry rainbow. I have to go to work. I have to be there by 9:00. If you want pancakes your going to have to make them yourself. I have to go now."

Rainbow dash instantly snapped awake at the sound of the new task.

"But I don't know how to!"

"Just followed the instructions on the box. Ill be home by 3:30 ok," Matt said giving her a playful smile.

"Well be back at 3:30 then K?"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Rainbow dash walked through the kitchen to look at the instructions on the box least did she know she was looking at the ingredients.

_Ingredients_

_All purpose flower_

_Baking soda_

_Salt_

_White sugar_

_Milk_

_Eggs_

_Butter_

Rainbow dash opened the lower cabinet and brought down a big bowl.

"Ok what's first on the list… Flower. Wait flower. Well that is what the instructions said." Rainbow dash went outside and picked some red flowers that had an odd sweet scent coming from them. When she came inside, she through the flowers into the bowl.

"Ok what's next… Baking powder. What's baking powder?" Rainbow skimmed the shelves of Matt's cabinet for the strange ingredient.

"Oh here it is Baking soda."

She took it out and dumped the entire package into the bowl.

"Ok and now I need… Sugar. Gotchya."

Rainbow dash found a packet of confectioners sugar and dumped it into the bowl as well.

"What's next? Milk. Ok then."

She went to the refrigerator and dumped what was left of the jug into the bowl.

"Ok and now I need eggs and butter."

She went back to the fridge to grab some eggs and butter. As soon as she got the she tossed them into the bowl. and began to stir.

"Ok I know what to do now I saw Matt doing this before."

Rainbow took a spoon and dumped a glob onto the frying pan.

(At 3:44)

"Rainbow I'm home! You here? Rainbow?"

Matt looked around the entire house. He quickly ran upstairs and checked the bedroom. IT was a mess. Just the way they left it. There were pillows on the floor, the sheets were all messed up and there were clothes on the floor.

Matt quickly checked the Television room next. What he found was a perfect neat and clean room. Nothing has been touched.

"Rainbow where are you?"

Matt entered the kitchen and found the cyan pegasus lying on the ground in fetal position holding her stomach.

"Rainbow what happened!"

"The week and obviously sick pony responded with two words…

"Bad cupcakes" And then she slipped unconscious.

**What's this… A cliff hanger. How dare I! Well actually no its for my own purpose. Im hoping it will make you wana keep checking on the story. and yes iv fixed spelling as much as I could in this chapter. Anyway im still really ashamed of myself about chapter 7. so yeah I might get in trouble for that one but anyway this was chapter 8 chapter 9 will come out tommorow I can promise you that. And im really not sure if ill put in more "clops" into this story. I might If your lucky. Well anyway remember review and comment. thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope iv finally figured out what was wrong with my computer, it just wouldn't let me update for some odd reason. If you are indeed reading this then I have solved the problem and will start uploading chapter daily once again thank. Im so so sorry for the wait and I hope you can all forgive me, so please stop telling me to wake the fuck up because I am trying my hardest to solve the problem. Thank you. Like I said… so so sorry. Please ENJOY!**

Rainbow Dash woke up to find herself looking into rosy, pink eyes.

"Ah god your awake." The pony said.

Rainbow Dash looked at the pony and easily reconised the white mare with pink mane and a red pluss cutie mark, as nurse Red Heart.

"What am I doing here? Wheres Matt?" The Pegasus said starting to panick a bit.

"you're here in the Ponyville hospitable.. Matt brought you here after he found you laying on the kitchen floor unconscious." Nurse Red Heart expplaned.

Rainbow sat up."uhhhgg My head hurts… And why is it raining inside of the building.

Nurse Red Heart gave Rainbow a confused look and then told her." Ohhh that would be the halucinogetic state that the Bolisa flowers you ate cauused. The Bolisa flowers cause first stomache aches, then head aches along with a hallucinogenetic state, and then cause the victim to pass out."

"Now Rainbow Dash, im gonna need to have you take these pills to subside the halucinigenetic state."

Rainbow took the pills and swallowed them.

*BOOM* The door burst open reavealing five ponies of different colors.

"Rainbow Dash! Your wake!" Pinkie Pie came hopping in almost breaking the door of of its hinges.

"Hey there sugarcube you feeling better." Applejack said walking in as well.

"Oh darling, we came as soon as we heard. We thought you might have died." rarity said in her usual fancy tone of voice.

"Rainbow thank goodness you are awake, what was it like to be passed out." Twilight asked with curiosity, levitating a quill and scroll at the same time out of her saddlebag.

*WHAM* All of the ponies flew left and right as a yellow and pink blur rammed pass them tword rainbow.

"Oh my, Rainbow Dash. Are you hurt? Do you fell any dizzieness? Do you think you might be sick?" The blur quickly turned into Fluttershy who pushed her down back into a laying position, scavenging her for any bruises or scratches. 

Rainbow felt the yellow hoof go to her forhead, and pushed it away.

"Hey guys whats up." Rainbow said giving a cough.

"I-heard-you-went-to-the-hospitable-sleeping-so-quickly-ran-to-Twilights-house-to-tell-her. She-was-their-sleeping-so-I-woke-her-up-and-told-her-that-you-were-in-the-hospitable.-She-grabbed-her-sattlebag-as-I-ran-to-Raritys-then-I-went-to-Applejack's-then-Fluttersy'-we-burst-threw-the-door-and-then-fluttershy-came-knocked-us-al-down.-And-then-ummhhpp" The pink pony was silenced as Twilight stuffed her hoof in Pinkies mouth.

"And now we're here with you." Twilight said finishing pinkie pies sentence.

"So you certain that your ok now darling." Rarity asked.

"So howdya feel, Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

"I still fell a little woozy" Rainbow replied holding her forhead.

"Hey do you guys know where Matt is?" Rainbow asked.

"Wait a darn minute, You nearly died, got put into the hospitable, your friends are here and yall wana see the human!" Applejack complained.

Matt heard the commotion inside and decided it was time for him to walk in. His whole body was thrown against the floor with the cyan Pegasus hugging him.

The hardened and unbreakable spirit of Rainbow Dash just shattered before her friends and Matt's eyes.

"I-I-t was s-s-o dark, I couldnt f-feel anything at all… All I could do was scream and shout, but no one would answer. I screemed and shouted for you and their was no reply. Then their was this light *Sniff* I tried to run from it, but my legs wouldn't move, I tried to fly, but my wings wouldn't carry me. And you wernt thereeee!" Rainbow Dash started to cry into Matt's chest, unaware that her friends were watching.

Twilight must have figured out what have happened with them because she gave sort of a small smile and walked out of the room with the rest of Rainbows friends following her.

"Rainbow its ok now im here." Matt said pulling up her head and looking into her eye

"I know, but I was so lonely, I couldn't do anything but lye there and wait for someone to help me…"

"Well as long as I live I promise you that I wont let this happen again."

"You promise" She said looking up at him.

"I promise." He said sealing it off with a quick kiss.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||somewhere in the Everfree forest|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

***POW***

"Hello… Is anyone their… Where am I?" A female voice called from the trees.

She then looked over and saw something that made her heart skip a beet.

"Its Matts house!"

**Hello again. Thank you for reading chapter nine… Sorry if this one was to short for your taste but I cant seem to make the scenes at the hospitable last… Oh well it was fun writing it. My friend has now given me the nickname porn writer so now school should be interesting *sigh* well anyway please comment and review. Like I said the chapters will now start to update daily so YAY for that. Anyway im still proud of all of the fans of this story for trying to support me and I say now "THE STORY WILL CONTINUE"!PLEASE R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohooo chapter 10. I'm so proud of this story right now it has had over 7k hits all across the globe. I was just wondering though, does Germany even have ponies? Lol I don't have a clue. Well anyway this would be chapter 10. I never thought I would make it this far so fast. Anyway who do you think has just landed in ponyville? I can only tell you this... Matts gonna be in trouble.**

"Where am I! What's going on?" came a girly voice from everfree forest. The unknown figure had started walking around the forest trying to find the answers to her questions when she came across a familiar structure.

"Wait isn't that Matts house?" she thought to herself. "Matts here!"

Matt Matt Matt!" she shouted running toward the door. She quickly reached under the welcome mat and took out from under it the spare key. She quickly put in the lock and opened the door.

"No one here..." she said to herself in an upset tone.

"Ill just wait for him here."

Meanwhile at the hospitable..."so dash you gonna come back home with me?" Matt asked the cyan Pegasus.

"Sure, lets go"

Dash checked out of the hospitable and started walking down the dirt road with Matt, towards his house.

"So rainbow why didn't you think to look inside the box for the pancake mix."

"I uh, yeah you see..." rainbow dropped her head in embarrassment

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. I do stupid stuff like that all the time." matt said giving her a little smile.

"Thanks matt. By the way you are so much cooler then the rest of my friends." rainbow said.

"Thanks." matt said.

They continued walking to matts house side by side, talking about the strangest things, one including how does bread go from being flat to puffy and where do the cows get their milk. The continued walking like this until thy ended their walk on Matts front door step...

Matt turned the handle and opened the door."0h matt oh thank goodness its you!" a blonde haired woman shouted rapping her arms around matt.

"Amanda!. W-w-w-what are you doing here!" matt said in disbelief.

"I don't know there was this big flash of light, then I just showed up here in this forest, and then I saw your house and decided to wait their But its finally you!"

She said reaching her face forward to kiss him.

"But how did you get inside?" matt asked completely trying to avoid having to kiss her.

"Hey matt who's this?" rainbow asked from behind him. Amanda looked behind matt to a see a small cyan pony with a rainbow mane standing behind him. "Amanda just stood there in utter shock.

"Time for introductions Amanda this is rainbow dash, fastest flier in all of equestria. And rainbow dash this was my girlfriend Amanda."

Rainbow took one look but couldn't take the pain. She turned around and flew away faster then a bolt of lightning. Leaving a single tear on the doorstep.

"Rainbow come back!" matt tried to shout to her. But it was to late she was gone.

Meanwhile in cloud castle a broken Pegasus laid on the poofy bed crying into the clouds uncontrollably, making it just drizzle slightly over a patch in ponyville.

"I-i-i thought... He loved me..." the broken Pegasus lay there on her bed just laying their crying into the fluffy pillow.

Elsewhere

"Amanda stay here." matt scolded at her.

"But."

"Stay here!"

Matt ran all the way to twilight's house.

"Twilight I need a spell that can get me into the clouds!"

"Ok that would be the cloud walking spell, jut give me a few minutes to get it prepared."

" Ok but hurry up I need to get to rainbows house as soon as possible!"

"Why?" the purple unicorn asked.

"No more questions just get me into the clouds to her house!" matt nearly screamed at twilight quickly headed into the backrooms in the library in search of the book titled "air without wings", a book which she brought back from the royal canterlot library.

"Here it is, just give me a couple minutes to prepare the ingredients" twilight said in a hurry before rushing into another room scanning the shelves.

About thirty minutes later matt was floating in the air in a purple hot air balloon.

"Ok rainbows house is right over there twilight said pointing to the beautifully structure. "

"Thanks twilight"

"No problem matt. But may I ask you what this is all about?"

"Ill tell you later." matt said hopping out of the basket running toward the intricate cloud structure.

Matt entered the castle and was immediately dazzled by the pillars and designs. Absolutely everything was made out of clouds. The furniture, the hallways, the pillars. Matt stopped his sight seeing when he heard crying from upstairs.

"Rainbow are you up here?" matt said scaling the stairs.

But rainbow did not hear him. Her own tears drowned out Matts voice as he got closer and closer. He searched every room in the exquisite cloud castle. As much as Matt knew he shouldn't he couldn't help but smile do to the fact that he was walking on clouds.

Matt came to a halt when he heard the crying come from the next room. He slowly peeked threw the door-like arch. Matt found the Pegasus lying face down on her head with her arms crossed to cover her face.

"Rainbow what's wrong?" Matt said siting on the bed next to her.

"You have a girlfriend," she sobbed"

"No I don't" matt said passionately, trying to ease the Pegasus's crying.

"But you said that she was your girlfriend." rainbow said continuing to sob.

"Ahhh but that's where your wrong my feathered friend I said WAS my girlfriend. As in, not anymore."

"Then who is?" rainbow said slightly picking up her head still eyes full of tears.

"Who do you think?" matt said.

"Matt" rainbow said 

"Yes?"

"I love you" she said giving him a hug.

"I love you to" he said hugging her back.

**Awwwwww. I know such a happy ending... For this chapter. For those of you that say rainbow should be alot tougher and cooler think of it like this, im bringing out the soft and troubled side of rainbow personality. But what will i do about amanda.. Hmmmm i could make something tragic happen to her. Or i could have her fall in love with another pony. Or i could just kill her. I dont know yooull need to wait for the the next chapter. Oh and bty ill give anyone that comments a slice of cake. Soooooo comment or no cake for you. Bu bye.**

**Oh and Almost forgot,a Very big thank you for PS3concerned (capitalize the c). If it wasn't for him I probally wouldn't have been able to upload this until I got a new computer… since this one has problems updating with… Any way check out his stuff ^_^.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello hello hello, this is bearie again, this time out with chapter 11. Still never thought my story would get this far. Im really proud of it despite chapter 7. So anyway this is chapter 11 so please do enjoy. Thank you.

Matt talked to rainbow further more about the fact that he loved her and not Amanda. The conversation started as comfort then forgiveness and then it went into simple things like what exactly each of them planned on doing today or later on this week. Least did they know a very impacient Amanda was waiting at Matts house.

Amanda was pacing around Matts house with a very busy mind in her head.

"Come on, come on. Where is he? And who was that he went after? Hmmmmmmm." Amanda thought to herself

"And why was there a pegasus next to him. I must be going crazy... Whats next dragons?"

The more and more Amanda thought about it the more she kept on thinking she was going insane.

"It doesnt matter if i go insane" she giggled to herself.

"At least I have matt, right?"

||||||||| Meanwhile in Rainbow Dashes house||||||||||

Matt and Rainbow soon ended up in the agreement that if rainbow took him down to his house, he would introduce her to Amanda.

Rainbow dash still wasn't to keen on meeting and being introduced to Matts x-girlfriend, but decided she would have to eventually, so agreed to mats idea anyhow.

"Hopefully Amanda will understand..." matt thought to himself.

Matt climbed onto Rainbows back and she took him back down to Equestria (i cant call it earth because they arn't on earth XD)

Minutes later Matt was back at his house with Rainbow by his side. Amanda saw this and still couldn't except the fact of talking ponies with colorful manes living in the is world where she found her love, Matt...

Matt opened the door and prepared to say something wich Amanda dreaded the day of hearing."Im sorry Amanda, but we arnt together anymore, Im with... Someone else" matt said smoothly. As if on cue rainbow dash flew up to his face and kissed him on the cheak.

Amandas heart just shattered as if someone just threw a rock at it.

Amanda couldn't believe it... She was abandoned by matt the one she loved since sophmore year in highschool. And now he was gone...

"matt... Im sorry" she said trying to hide the dark act she was about to commit. Amanda walked to the door opened it and then started running.

"oh no matt said to himself." said recognizing the tone of voice she was using.

"shes going to kill herself!"

"Rainbow we don't have much time to lose, fly over the forest and see if you can spot her. Ill search the forest on the ground to see if i could spot her from there."

Rainbow just stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Rainbow her life is in danger!" matt shouted at her. As soon as Rainbow heard those words she took off into the sky like a speeding bullet, followed by matt who ran after her.

"AMANDA!" Matt shouted waiting for a reply.

"AMANDA!"

They had been looking for several hours when matt was about to give up until he heard something from Rainbow that made him jump.

"Matt i see her shes over by that cliff!" She shouted down to him.

"fly me up their now!" matt shouted back.

Rainbow flew down and rapped her arms around Matts arms which were bent down to his waist so he could hook onto her arms. (lol to many arms XD)

Rainbow took to the air at astounding speeds making Matts eyes start to go a little blurry do to the impact of the air on his eyes.

Rainbow slowed down when she saw the cliffs and dropped him off a few feet away from the depressed woman.

"Rainbow, go back to the house. I need to do this by myself."

Matt said to her. Rainbow just stared at him.

"NOW!" Rainbow took off and started to fly torward the direction of Matts house.

"Ill need to apoligize to her later..." matt thought to himself.

Once they were alone matt tried to change the girls mind about killing herself.

"Amanda don't do this"

"Why shouldnt I? Im in a whole new world and the only one that iv ever cared about is now in love with a horse!" Amandas words stung like needles.

"I know but this world is amazing, Amanda. This world is full of amazing things. Dont take away the chance to explore..." Matt said trying to devert the obviously scarred girl who just had her heart crushed.

"but you love a horse!" amanda scrremed at him.

"I know. And I hope you can forgive me for that. Now take my hand." matt said reaching his hand forward.

Amanda turned to face him."im sorry" she said and then she leaned backwards and fell.

Hey the is bearie again this chapter was probaly the shortest one so far but i can promise you that this story will go on for quite a while. I didn't really know what to do with his girlfriend so i thought aunh why don't i just kill her. Anyway this chapter eleven and i am already impressed with how many hits this story has gotten. Its gotten to something like over 8500 so yeah im happy :). Oh another thank to pS3Concerned (Capitalize the p) he helped me get this chapter up again with without him I would to wait until I got a new computer XD. And one more thing. Brony14 you sease to confuse and amaze me. SO you were basicly expecting something like a catfight correct?. Any how Please review and comment. (Oh and the cake is not a lie I can promise you that ;))


	12. Chapter 12

A New World Chapter 12

Hey this is bearie again! And I wasn't lying about the cake, I do have it... It's just the problem of getting it to you... If you come up with a way for me to get the cake to you then I will gladly do that... But I'm only 15 and really not brilliant when it comes to stuff like this sooooooo you might get your cake or you might not. Oh for those of you that want to know the cake is chocolate with a strawberry topping. Anyway I am looking for someone that could help me edit the story. I have left on my profile lists of what websites you can find me on and what my user name is, its mostly bearie anyway but yeah. Anyway their will be a surprise in store for you bronyz this chapter so enjoy ^_^

"NOOOoOooooo!" matt shouted jumping to the edge trying to grab her hand.

Matt could only watch and think of the worst as Amanda's body plummeted toward the ground.

Matt then saw a somewhat squiggly streak of gray and peach flying toward the cliff.

"This was it" Amanda thought to herself " this is the end... For me"

She waited for the smash, thump, or a small jolt of pain. She closed her eyes and waited for it to come... But it never came... Amanda opened her eyes to see a grey pegasus with a blonde mane and derped eyes standing in front of her.

"Miss, miiissss, are you wake?" the pegasus asked.

"Yes I'm fine thank you," Amanda answered back.

"Yay! Muffin?" the pegasus asked pulling out a muffin from absolutely nothing.

"Ummm thanks?" Amanda said taking the muffin.

"What's ur name?" the pegasus asked her.

"I-i-i don't know" Amanda said.

Matt couldn't believe what had just happened. What should have been a long gone soul was siting on the ground at the bottom of the cliff talking to a pony like nothing had just happened.

Matt did a impressive maneuver he learned from parkour by jumping on mountain and sliding down it with his shoes since the mountains here were much more smooth then they were on earth.

Matt soon reached the bottom and ran over to Amanda, who was now laughing with the grey mare.

"Amanda Are you ok!" matt frantically asked.

"Who are you" Amanda asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO ARE YOU!"

"YOU JUST JUMPED OFF A CLIFF AND YOU ASK WHO ARE Y-" matt stopped shouting at Amanda and realize what had just happened... Amanda has lost her memory, probilly from the fear of jumping off the cliff.

"So you don't recognize me at all" matt said.

"No what is your name?" Amanda asked.

"Matt and since your going to ask, your name is Amanda"

"Hello Matt. This Derpy"

"Heelloooo! Would you liek a muffin?" the grey pegasus asked taking a muffin and shoving it into his mouth.

Matt spit out the muffin and gave Derpy a glare. Derpy just kept on smiling like nothing happened.

"Hey Amanda could you wait here for a second. Derpy come with me I need to ask you something." matt said.

Derpy trotted over behind the tree with matt.

"Ok Derpy, Amanda has no where to stay, she has no home. Do you think you could let her live with you until she can get a home of her own..."

Derpy just gave Matt a confused then understanding look.

"If you do ill give you... Ummmm" matt looked around to see what he could give her and then saw the perfect thing. "Ill give you a muffin?"

"YAY MUFFIN!" Derpy shouted with joy and started to bounce around matt.

"Thank you Derpy" matt said and started to walk off to his house to see how rainbow was doing.

Matt looked behind him to see the mare and the girl hugging and laughing. He gave a small smile and then started walking.

Well that was a good chapter. And YAY for Derpy. Derpy is best pony. No matter what you say Derpy is the best! Or maybe Luna... I DONT KNOW! Anyway it is now a vote of what should happen Derpy or Luna, who is the best? You guys do me a favor and review the story with one of your choices.

Oh and bty yes the story will continue this is not the end!


	13. Chapter 13

A new world chapter 13

((Important if you've already read chapter 12 and saw the thing about me getting trouble go back and read it! It has been replaced with the REAL CHAPTER! Just go back and read t!))

Hello again this is bearie here. I was thinking about ending the story right here but then I decided nah lets just keep it going. I'm running out of ideas for the next chapters so they may take long then usual (at most a week). And also I would like to know with one of you keeps spamming me messages other websites! Seriously though, stop. Also this story has finally done it has reached 10000 hits worldwide! Yes I did say that 10000! This is one of my biggest online achievements so thank you every pony! Please R&R. Thanks ^_^

Matt started to walk back to his house to check on rainbow. The forest was a lot quieter then it should be.

Even though the everfree forest was still beautiful in a way it was still rather scary.

*Rustle rustle*

Matt spun around to look at the rustling bush. Carefully matt walked over to investigate.

He slowly began to move over the leaves in the bush. What he saw made his heart explode.

It was absolutely adorable what ever it was. It was snowy white, with the somewhat body have a Pikachu and a rabbit with the legs of a baby kangaroo. And its fire ruby eyes immediately disarmed matt.

The furry little creature saw matt and started to hop over to him.

"Well hello there little fella..." matt said gently pet the creature on the head making it emit a small purr of pleasure.

"I wonder what you are?" matt said still petting the creature on its head.

The creature gave no other response as matt continued to pet it.

"Lets take you home little guy" matt said picking up the delicate creature.

Matt tucked it under his fur-lined hoodie, which he got from rarity and started to walk back to his house.

"Rainbow I'm home and I brought someone"

Rainbow grumbled as she hoped it wasn't Amanda.

She started to walk down the stairs with a bored look. When she saw what matt was holding it her eyes went wide as a (put good word) and the fan girl smile just stretched across her face.

"Oh celestia it so cute!... What is it?" rainbow dash asked.

"I'm not too sure I'm going to bring it over to twilights tomorrow and see I she know what it is." matt answered putting down the furry little creature to let it explore.

"Can we keep it?" rainbow asked.

"Why do you think I brought it home?"

"Yes!" rainbow said doing chucking her arm up then down into the air.

"But we are going to need to keep an eye on it because we still don't know what it is, or if its possibly dangerous." matt said with concern.

"I agree but first lets try to find out what it eats." rainbow said.

"Ok we got food in the kitchen lets just try to give it random foods until we know what it likes."

Matt and rainbow went into the kitchen. Matt scooped up the little creature and put it on the table.

"Ok lets try fruits" matt said

Matt and rainbow started dangling random fruits in front of the fur ball like. Mangoes, apples, pineapples, pears, tomatoes, and even grapes.

45 minutes later they had litterly cleaned out the fridge and the cabinets leaving a very annoyed human and pony.

"Ok we have tried fruits, vegies, cheese, sweets, cakes, cupcakes, and even... Meat." rainbow was still trying not to think about the poor animal that the produce had come from.

"Ok we will brig it to twilight tomorrow she has to have a idea on what this thing is." matt said.

"Well we still have to give it a name..." rainbow spoke up.

"Hmmm, how about Rapulèz aka Snowtuff?" Matt said

"I like it. So Rapulèz it is! Lets just say it's a she until we find out more."

"Ok well it is starting to get late its 10 o-clock and I got work tomorrow. Snow tuff can sleep on the floor." matt exclaimed.

Rainbow just gave him puppy dog eyes and the quivering lip.

Matt tried to look away from them but they were like a black hole absorbing all of his will.

"Ok fine she can sleep on the bed" matt said giving up.

Rainbow dash and matt hopped into the bed with Snow tuff and fell asleep.

However they had very interesting dreams...

Hello this bearie here again this is just a shout out for a couple stories you should check out

The 7th seal

A new world (not mine)

Anyway this story has now reached 10000, which are a huge achievement for me so thank you, everybody. Next chapter will contain clop so be warned. I will not say between who (or what) so you'll just need to wait mayyyybe about a week. I'm not really sure I'm trying to stay ahead by at least one chapter soooo yeah. Oh I almost forgot you guys get to see what I look like. Follow this link to see what I look like

V

This video is a celebratorial video foe the story reaching 10000 hits worldwide. Please review and comment. Thanks ^_^ bu-bye.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the next chapter it contains clop so you don't need to read it**

**A new world chapter 14**

**Hello hello hello this is bearie here again with chapter 14 and this is yes another "clop chapter" after receiving so many reviews that I should add more Im finally agreeing that I should. So anyway I you don't like rape or don't like sexual things at all I ask that you please skip past this chapter. But then again you're probably looking for this sort of thing... Please enjoy; D**

Matt woke up next to Rainbow Dash to find out she had snuggled up to his chest. It was a Saturday so he had no work today.

Matt turned onto his back swung his legs over the side of he bed and got up.

"I got to go take that creature to twilight." matt said remembering what he had to do.

Matt stood up and leaned over the bed and picking up Snow tuff and put her in the backpack he got from the closet.

Matt quickly gave rainbow dash a kiss on the cheek before heading out the front door to twilights.

A long walk to the library later...

*Knock, knock*

"Coming" matt heard from twilight.

"Oh hi matt come on in. Matt what is that on your arm? Twilight said grabbing Matts arm and examing it closely.

"What do you mean what's wrong with my arm? Its fine" Matt said pulling his arm away from the purple unicorn.

"You mean to tell me you don't see this!" twilight shouted pointing to his arm.

Matt looked back at his arm and now saw that there was a pulsing red spot on it.

"What the fuck is that!"

"Come in here and lay down on this table j have just the thing." twilight said

Matt went inside and lay down on the table.

Suddenly restrains appeared out of nowhere and ride down his feet and arms.

"What the hell! Twilight what are you doing!"

"Oh matt you have no idea how long IV wanted to do this..." twilight said walking up to him and licking his cheek.

No twilight you don't want to do this!" matt shouted understanding what was wrong with twilight and what she wanted.

"But maaatttt, the heat it burns... I need you inside me now!"

Twilight's horn began to glow and all of a sudden matt felt like he wasn't wearing anything at all.

Matt looked down to see that he has no clothes on at all.

"Howdy there sugar cube, you ready for a ride?" applejack said walking out of the shadows with a lustful look on her face.

"Not you to appleja-" mat was cut off as twilight pulled him into a french kiss.

"Twilights tungue explored Matts mouth, her saliva spilling and mixing with his own.

Matt struggled at first but then gave I figuring out he wouldn't be going anywhere.

Matt let out a groan of pleasure as applejack began to slowly lick his shaft, sending small jolts of pleasure every time her soft wet tongue made contact with the sensitive skin.

Twilight let go of her face hug on matt's and slowly unfastened the restrains holding him down. Matt didn't even know that he was free of the straps.

Applejack wrapped her mouth around the head of his penis and began to greedily suck on it. Each suck was a melodic beat in matt's head, as applejack began to pick up the pace going faster and faster. Soon she was taking in the entire organ, licking as she continued to thrust her mouth onto the erect member.

Twilight jumped up onto the table and placed her head over matt's length. Applejack saw this and proceeded to let go and went over behind twilight. Twilight then shoved her marehood into matt's face forcing him to drink the sweet nectar that dripped from it.

Apple jack the put her hooves over matt's head and onto twilights flank and began to rim her other hole with her tongue, causing waves of pleasure to flow over twilight which only made her suck faster and get more and more wet.

Twilights sucking got faster and faster until she was soon blowing it at a steady pace. Every second was more and more pleasure that flowed over matt until he released his white seed into twilight's mouth.

Twilight then stood up on four legs and positioned her nether lip over matt's still erect cock. She slowly sat down onto his cock gaining moans of pleasure from both her and matt. As twilight slowly bounced on matt's cock, applejack pulled him into a deep kiss mixing their two salivas and tongues in an elegant dance.

Matt could her the slap and squishing of twilight bouncing on his cock. Twilight pussy was like a sock full of creamy warm butter. Matt's things and groin were getting wetter and wetter by the second. He could feel himself get closer and closer from the combination of twilights bouncing and applejacks French kiss.

More waves of pleasure slammed into matt again and again causing him to release his semen into her mawing pussy. Making him collapse from exhaustion.

And then there was a bright flash of light

**Hey Hey Hey this is bearie here. Most of you are probably wondering "hey shouldn't he be in school right now. Well yes I should be but I am sick and home alone. So you guys can expect at least one more update today so be prepared. Oh and do to the large amount of people who want Luna to be in a clop chapter. I am going to make an announcement and tell you all that there will be clop with Luna around chapter 16 and 17 so yeah your welcome - why the heck does my computer keep making a smiley face? Anyway Enjoy and please review and respond and feel free to send me a pm ;).**


	15. Chapter 15

A new world chapter 15

**Hey hey hey this is bearie here again and im jut here to say that that there will be more clop in chapter 17. Oh and I am now taking poem requests if you want me to write a poem about a pony just tell me and I should have it out within within two hours. If it's not out within two hours then I am either not on or asleep so thank you!**

Matt opened his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be someone's bedroom. The curtains and bed sheets were a dark crimson blue, and there were moon shaped pillows on the bed. It was altogether very big bedchambers.

Matt's examination came to a halt when a dark blue alicorn (he thought that what they are called) walked out from what appeared to bath bathroom.

"Ah thou has awoken" the acorn said.

"Um who are you and where am I?" matt asked

"I am princess Luna, Celestia's younger sister an you are in my bedchamber alone with me..." Luna answered back with a small smirk.

"Well still how did I get here?" matt asked.

"I used my magic to teleport you here..." princess Luna answered softly.

"But why?"

"Because I require your assistance. I am going into heat and I require your assistance." Luna answered back.

Matt saw that same look in her eye which was in twilights when she... Never mind that.

"Ok Luna um I just got raped by some pony and I'm really tired. I promise you I will tomorrow..." matt said telling her.

"Oh and do you think you can teleport my backpack here?" matt asked Luna.

"Do you also wish me to teleport your clothes here as well?" Luna said giving a small smile.

Matt looked down to see his the baby making factory was open to the public.

"Oh **!" matt shouted grabbing the nearest object (a book) and used it to cover his loins.

Luna just giggled before her horn started to glow and matt backpack and clothes were on the bed.

"Ok Luna do you think you could turn around while I get dressed?"

Luna gave a small smile before turning around and hopping to the end of the room towards her dresser.

Unfortunately matt didnt realize that she was watching him through the mirror she was facing.

When matt finished dressing he gave Luna the ok to turn around.

He saw Luna smiling and asked, "what are you smiling ab-" matt saw the mirror.

A cherry red blush spread across his face.

"Why you little..." matt started to move toward Luna.

"Got to catch me firrrhirsst," the play full alicorn said starting to hop around the room causing matt to chase her

It didn't take log for matt to catch and pin her to the ground...

And then Celestia walked in.

"Luna I need to talk to you- why matt what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I can here to ask Luna a question about something I found in the forest." matt answered leaving out the part of getting raped by twilight.

"Oh well why don't you show both of us?" Celestia compromised.

"Ok then" matt went over to his backpack and took the creature out and held it in his hands.

"Is that a Dream Whisperer?" Celestia shouted

**Hwy this is bearie here again I hope you liked this chapter. Im beging to run out of ideas so it might be about a week before I manage to update again so please don't get mad im trying my best. Also like I swaid I am taking poem requests so ask away ^_^ also feel free to call me luke that is my real name (don't think I should have said that) any way please review and respond thank you!**


	16. Notice!

Hey this is bearie here and don't worry this story has not been stolen. I have just changed my name for a while considering the fact I got a threat from one of my friends that they will hack my fanfiction account and delete it. So like I said none of my stories have been stolen iv just changed my name and other stuff so anyway thank you all for understanding I will replace this chapter with the actual chapter in about a week


	17. OMG IM SO SO SORRY

OMG OMG I AM SO SORRY! No this story is not dead. reason I haven't updated this story in a while is because it is close to reseaving 20,000 hits worldwide. Yes 20,000! You read that write! Iv been busy writing a celebretorial story which was going to be surprise until this story reached 20 k but… I got a review asking if the story was dead and I began to panick a bit. The new story will premier sometime before next Monday! I pinkiepromise! Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. So like I said the story will premier before next Monday. Im so sorry for the long wait the story will continue afterwards. IM SO SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG WAIT!

(p.s changed my name back because the hack threat is now gone)

again so so sorry,

~bearie


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry if this chapter is shorter hen expected. Saphira just died yesterday and iv been really down in the dumps. For those of you that don't know who saphira is, check out my youtube XxbeardiexX it would also be really nice of you to leave a comment saying a nice thing about of her. Anyway enjoy and please leave a comment about whatever.**

A new world chapter 16

"A what?" matt asked.

"A dream whisperer. I haven't seen one of these things in about 1000 years." celestia said picking it up with her hooves.

"A dream whisperer is a magical creature that brings pleasure to anyone who sleeps by it. They feed off the positive energy that a dream creates when you have pleasant or pleasurable dreams… I haven't seen any of these since before Luna became nightmare moon… Sorry Luna."

"No harm done sister" Luna said back.

"Also they are said to grant good luck and fortune those who kept them as pets. They were also kept as very valuable and prized pets of many master magicians. Once the magician gave it a name it remain loyal for that magician for life. And it would live as long as its master." Celestia said

"Tell me have you given it a name?" Celestia asked

"Rapulèz Snowtuff." matt said

"Rapulèz is a wonderful name" Celestia said

"Me and rainbow decided on it together" matt said

"Oh well in that case then Rapulèz sees both of use as his masters."

"Now tell me the truth on why your here…" Celestia said in a cold like manor.

Matt just looked at her blankly

"After over 2000 years it's gotten easy to tell if somepony is lying to me."

Ok fine. I went over to twilights to ask her what this thing was but then she kinda… Do I have to tell you?"

"Not about twilight I already can guess what happened…"

"Ok well then I was teleported here by Luna, and she was-"

"I'm in heat sister" Luna said.

"Oh is that all? I thought something really bad had happened… Well you two enjoy your selves." Celestia said

"Oh and one more thing" Celestias horn started to glow "I just used a spell to make you lust for Luna for the day and gave all your stamina back" Celestia said with a troll face.

"Have fun" she said walking out of the room"

I looked at Luna… Her flank looked really sexy from that angle…

**Clop chapter is next chapter and should come out on Sunday if not rage at me I could really use some motivation right now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**You know you love me you know you care  
>*takes out shotgun and shots justing beaber* hey you guys I have a very important anouncment there wont just be one chapter update today but three! Yep its gonna be a triple whammy today so make sure you just sit back enjoy the beauty of the screen. That's all folks enjoy chapter 1 of three. ONWARD!<strong>

A new world chapter 17

Matt gave an exited grin and then hopped onto the bed.

"Come here lulu." matt said.

Luna jumped onto the bed with an exited look and a wet under patch on her nethers.

"Now how would you like to do thi- AUG!" matt shouted as a bright light shrowded through the room.

A crack seemed to float in the empty air. And it began to split open getting wider and wider. Matt squinted through his eyes so he could see the figure of another human walkthrough. As soon as he stepped out of the gaping mouth in the air it snapped shut.

Matt saw the man now that lighting was back to normal. He was a respectively tall man about the same size as matt and had brown hair and hazel eyes.

The man then took a gun out of a case attached to his pants and pointed it at matt. "Take me to celestia." the man said pointing he gun at Matt's head.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!" Luna shouted.

**BAM**

The man turned around and shot a vase right next to Luna

Luna's horn began to charge a dark red aura as the man just smiled "oh I don't think so." the man said raising his hand which was now a dark blue aura which the caused the night princess to fall unconscious

"Hey what do you think your doing-"?

The stranger raised his gun ay Matt's head "I'mm going to say it one more time… Take me to celestia."

"Why should I!"?

"Take me to her if you value your life"

Matt began to lead the stranger through the castle in search of celestia. Passing multiple rooms along the way. Matt never could have guessed the castle would be so big. They passed many rooms and corridors before they came to the throne room. With celestia sitting in the chair reading over a scroll."

Celestia looked up from the scroll. "Ahh matt what a pleasant surprise… Who is your friend?"

"Ok celestia its been a while I want you to answer I few questions for me ok? And if not I kill this boy right here right now."

Celestia knew a threat when she saw one and began to charge her horn.

"oh I don't think so…" the stranger said.

A beam of pink light shot out of her horn and went through the man's chest. Which he easily stood back up and looked at her.

"but how… That spell has never failed me before.

"do you remember this?" the stranger then took some thing off of his neck from underneathe his shirt.

What he took out looked like a golden braclet with a gemstone in the dead center of it.

"…. How?"

"When you were a filly, maybe about of the age of 11 you met a creature in the gardens. You became friends with this creature almost instantly. You gave me you neckalace, and told me to stay with you forever."

"But, you left…"

"I never wanted to leave I was taken away. for 9 years i have been trying to get back to you. I realized I still had the necklace you gave me and came up with the idea that I could make a link with this necklace to your world. And it looks like I have been a couple years late…."

"You came back to me…" celestia said trying to hold back tears.

"i will always come back to you."

"i missed you Justin" celestia then surprisingly walked torward him and hugged him with tears appearing in little streams running down her cheek

He then turned torwards matt. "Whats your name?" the stranger asked him

"Matt"

He gave a surprised look "wait is your last name Barmoni?"

"yeah why" matt answered back

"… Im sorry you have to go… Your family is waiting for you." the stranger said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

He began to lift up his gun and pointed it at Matt.

"NO WAIT WHAT ARE YO-"

**BANG**


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the short chapter XD

A new world chapter 18

There was this bright light and then I slowly opened my eyes not to find the 2-dimensional world full of colorful ponies but the world I knew as my own.

"HES COMING TO" a nurse scrambled out of the room

My parents came bustling in a few minutes later with tears in their eyes.

"Mom… Dad… Where am I?" matt groaned weakly.

"Your in the hospitable. BUT YOUR AWAKE!" his parents then both bear hugged him.

"Where's rainbow dash?"

"Whose rainbow dash? You must have had a crazy dream their son."

"NO you don't understand where is she?" matt began to franticly look around the room for the friendly hot pink eyes, which he could call his lover.

"Matt just calm down you must have been dreaming."

"But I couldn't have been dreaming! I was there! In equestrian with my friend rainbow dash… I got to go back"

Matt threw off the oxygen mask and began to run towards the door.

"MATT COME BACK!"

Matt was running at full speed down the hallway jumping over various beds that were out in the hallway. He kept making sharp unpredictable turns as he tried to lose the security that was now chasing him through the white corridors.

"Come on come on! Where's the door* matt thought to himself.

He was starting to grow tired and the security guards were now closer behind him. He saw the emergency exit and bolted through the doors into the fresh cold air.

"I got to get home theirs only one way I can get back"

He ran through the streets past many cars whose drivers were shaking their fists at him telling him to watch where he was going.

"I got to go back! I don't wane live here I want to go back! I WANT TO GO BACK!" he screamed in his head.

Then he saw it. The truck that was driving down the road without even a care. Matt knew what he had to do to go back to his Dashie… He closed his eyes took a deep breath and stepped into the path of the truck… Then his eyes were slowly consumed by darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**HAHAHA I sure fooled the lot of you no hes not dead XD. Sorry for that it was a brilliante cliff hanger though wasn't it.**

A New World chapter 19

**Back already matt?**

"Who are you!"

**You are full of anger you cannot go back to Equestria in this state of mind.**

"Can you send me back?"

**Of course I can. But I'm going to need you to have a few abilities then last time. That world is in danger matt there is a dark presence that is getting closer to it. That's why I sent you there. I put you in a coma on your own world so I could send your spiritual body to the other one. Didnt plan on that joseph guy though.**

"What do you mean by more abilities then before?"

**Well now that your body is gone in your world I can send its complete form to equestria plus a few more abilities. You will be able to bring objects from your world into theirs. You will be able to use magic in huge levels of ability. However your magic is not deadly to others. You will not be able to kill with it only hurt.**

"Can you send me back now? I want to see my dashie"

**As you wish. Good luck matt.**

A bright light flooded hover him and then he could here music. It was sad; its steady tunes brought tears to his eyes. And then he heard her voice.

"Matt… Why… I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

Matt felt small drops of water hit his face. He decided he should have a little fun with her before he *wakes up"

He heard her hoof steps walking away and decided to put on a show.

He slowly sat up from the coffin and looked at the shocked faces of the ponies.

"Hey every one I'm back! You thought you finally killed me… Which you did but I'm back!"

"The horrified looks on the ponies told him that they thought he was looking for revenge.

"Don't worry every pony my new powers which I have obtained even though deadly and fatal, cannot harm anyone or anything of good nature.

Rainbow dash stood their road eyed.

"Hey dashie mind standing right here for a demonstration?" matt said pointing at that place on the grass."

"MATT!" rainbow dash lost control. She shot at him like a gun and kissed him like it was her last.

Her tears covered her face as she cried only from the joy of not losing her one love.

"Hey rainbow I missed you. But I have to do this demonstration so I can show these ponies I'm not out to get them. K? Just stand right here."

Rainbow dash did as she was asked and stood on the patch of grass.

"Now every pony observe." matt clenched his hands together until they started to turn bright hot red. He threw both hands forward creating a massive cone of flame, which covered the Pegasus.

The flames died down revealing the Pegasus to be unharmed without even a burn. Matt looked at the crowd of ponies to see the shocked look on their faces and saw his work was done.

Rainbow started to move towards him.

"No stay right there I'm gonna throw a prank on the princesses." matt said as he ran towards rainbow dash picked her up and disappeared in a flash of light.


	22. Chapter 22

A. New world chapter 20

Celestia gave the man known as joseph a stern look before using her magic to slam the wooden mallet onto the podeum.

"Joseph I the jury hereby declares you guilty of murder!"

There was a bright flash of light and now on the table was rainbow dash on her back making out with matt.

Joseph got a shocked look on his face.

Matt got off of rainbow dash leaving her sitting on the table. "Oh well hello celestia. How are you." matt said now standing on the stone floor in his death clothes.

"I'm not probably dressed for this situation am I? I can fix that I think." he snapped his finger and he was now wearing dress pants with a white undershirt and a loose black jacket.

"Objection! Permission to speak your honor?" Matt shouted

"Permission granted" Celestia said through her teeth obviously still in shock.

"He is innocent of his crimes because he didn't kill me. I was never really technically here. My spiritual body was but my physical body was still alive and somewhere else. So as you see your honor he didn't kill me he simply sent me back home to see my family since they missed me. So as you can see he is completely innocent and should be removed of all charges."

Matt snapped his fingers and a chair slid out from behind the desk which he sat in letting rainbow sit on his lap.

"Matt what are you doing back here! Your family!" joseph shouted at him.

"Well you might as well compare me to a god now" matt said

Celestia gave him a confused look.

"Oh I forgot you ponies don't have a god…. Here celestia stay still for one second." matt walked over to celestia placed his hand on her head and began to concentrate.

Matts head was flooded with memories of celestia's life until he saw what he was looking for. "Ok so you might as well compare me to discord except good. And damn celestia you look hot in a maid outfit!" matt said getting an angry crimson face from celestia.

"Anyway I'm guessing you all want to know how I'm back from the dead, the reason for that is-"

**Matt I forgot to tell you that you cant tell them who I am or I will have to make you leave that world.**

"Ummmmm- (think matt think) regeneration! Yeah you see my body is specially built so that when I'm dead my body gives off a massive amount of energy which brings me back to life."

A brown stallion with an hourglass cutie mark stood up. "THATS A LIE! Regeneration is what happens to a timeponys body when it is close to death. The cells give off a massive amount of energy, which cause the DNA to split and reconfigure itself in a different order. Which then causes the old cells to quickly multiply and die off leaving new ones in their place. That is what regeneration is!"

Every pony started to stare at him.

"Or that's what I think it is" the stallion said before running out the door.

"Anyone know who that was?" they all shrugged

"Anyway now that I have proven him to be in innocent of murder and obviously be me standing here that is obviously false. I would like to have him released of all charges. Your honor? Matt said

Celestia gave a sigh "joseph I here by release you of all charges. Bu you'll have to stay somewhere else until I can prepare a room for you in the castle."

"I get to stay in the castle?"

"Well of course. You are my childhood friend after all." celestia said giving a smile.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you… How long have I been gone…"

"…It's been 1435 years 54 days and 11 minutes since you left." celestia said with a small tear peeking from her eye.

"I never wanted to leave… I tried to find my way back to you. Matt here was my friend which I met on a website called fanfiction, I was known to him as Prince midnight. I told him about my life in equestria. He's the only one who would listen. Everyone told me I was crazy when I told them what happened. But I knew it was real I still had your necklace… I spent 10 years building a machine with the magic still inside of it. I built a portal to this world using the crystal in the center as guidance to this universe. I didn't want to kill matt but his family missed him. They contacted me off his computer and told me what happened. I felt bad for him. But that didn't stop me from getting back to you. As soon as I found out he was here, I thought it was best that he was sent back to his family. If I had known that he had a better life here and had fallen in love I would never have done it" he then turned to matt "can you forgive me?"

"Already do."

Joseph then went and hugged celestia.

"Well see you later you sexy thing, tea!" matt charged at rainbow dash and teleported causing celestia's cheeks to grow a crimson red.

***Slam! ***

Matt slammed head first into the wall.

"Sorry still not to use to this teleporting yet."

***Flash***

Joseph and celestia were now alone in the courtroom.

"Soooooo about that maid outfit… I still have it… You wana see?" celestia said giving joseph a lustful stare.

"Heh heh, you haven't changed a bit celestia."

There was a flash of light and they were both gone.

**Hey this is bearie here again with an important note. I am looking for a clop editor mainly because im am beautiful with similes and metaphors but kind of low on the clop. So what im going to do is hold a contest. Send me a Pm telling me you wish to become the clop editor and I will send you a copy of a clop scene from previous chapters. Which ever one I like best at the end of the week will be the person who will edit my clop scenes. So send me a pm telling me if you pwant to become the clop editor. If not be forwarned an a couple of chaters maybe the next on, there will be a shower clop scene**


	23. Chapter 23

A new world chapter 21 (I think XD)

**A word from bearie: hey peeps you will have to give credit to the clop scene entirely to is all enjoy your clop (he is officially the new clop editor.)**

Matt and rainbow dash landed on the table in matts kitchen with a thud.

"what is it with you and tables. Seriously?" rainbow dash asked

"I know its no offence to you i think you need a shower you have that small scent of death."

"Really?" he replied, Dash nodded in agreement after that Matt strip off his clothing right in front of Rainbow until he is totally nude in front of the cyan pegasi which made her blush and giggle after that he turned around and walked upstairs to the bathroom. While Rainbow looked she made a sexy comment "Mmmmmmm hot sexy ** you got there." after Matt heard this he replied "care to join me my cyan angel?"

Before he say something else a blue blur appeared a started to kiss him passionately again, which made him leading her to the bathroom as they entered they were locked in a very passionate embrace as hooves and hands were exploring all over their bodies which led into the shower Matt turned on the shower and adjusted the settings and got a very warm shower going.

They went in and Matt chose to be the aggressor by throwing Dash up against the tiled shower and he started kiss her neck, wings and her cutie mark she was moaning as this was going on he led her toward the shower and proceeded to get the cyan pegasi wet after this was accomplished. With a snap of his fingers he produced a body wash was specifically made for pegasi, and it had a lilac scent to it. After he poured it all over Rainbow's mane, and wings Matt slowly and passionately washed her athletic toned body till a foam was produced Rainbow was really enjoying the attention from her human lover and was all hot and bothered by it his strong hands made her shuddered till both her wings expanded out in full extension Rainbow blushed as Matt showered out the body wash.

she spoke in a embarrassed tone "Matt i'm sor-" but before she could finish her sentence her mouth was shut by a hand over her lips "shhhhhhh it's okay don't say another word." Rainbow nodded in agreement and grabbed a body wash from Matt's shower with her hooves and twisted him towards the shower and started to kiss him all over his body and including his c*ck in which he started to moan but she stopped and he looked at her with a surprised look about him. She started to pour the body wash on a wash cloth and started to clean her lover all over including his butt and his c*ck and the base till he is all foamy then she pulled Matt back in the shower to wash him off she motioned him to sit on the tile floor which he did and started to wash his hair in a very slow back and forth manner ever so gently with both hooves. Matt was in a bliss of self relaxation until Rainbow stopped and adjusted the shower head directly at Matt's head and cleaned off the soap' again he snapped his fingers and switched positions this time Rainbow sitting on her flank while Matt poured the same body wash of dash on her mane and tail and slowly and sensually wasing them and massaging her spots eliciting a small moan from her making her all weak by her legs. He wash her off and lifted her and placed her on a ledge by the wall of the shower and sat her down and positioned her with her thighs spread open revealing her hot and very wet marehood, on his knees he started to kiss and lick her p*ssy and cl*t. Rainbow was moaning uncontrollably as this pleasurable assault continued.

Her legs were spasming and thrashing about making her feel a pressure building up inside of her and really enjoying it till she reached her orgasmic climax and shot her juices from her pulsating p**sy all over Matt's face, which he licked off and smiled at her he washed his face and motioned her to come to the wall of the shower and pointed his member at Dash she smiled so lustifully and on her hooves and knees started to take the flacid c*ck in her mouth and started to s*ck on it with her looking up at Matt he was getting so excited at this display his eyes rolled in the back of his head as this continued Rainbow's wings were extending out a little further and continued to bob her head more rapidly till she got Matt really aroused and hard. She stopped suddenly and took out the c*ck with a loud audible pop and stood up and turned around with her flank facing Matt flaired her tail showing her very moist still pulsating marehood she turned her head and with a lustfull looking smile invited him to enter Rainbow from behind wanting to be mounted by her human lover.

He proceeded to slide his hard c*ck slowly every inch till he reached his base and started to pull out all the way and put it back in until he got a steady rhythm going and the pounding her flank and he started to slap her flank at the same time burying his c*ck and picking up a more faster pace they were moaning together getting really so lost in their sexual frenzy that the pressure and sheer intensity of the pleasure that Raihbow shouted "MATT! I'M GOING TO..." at that moment he was already to c*m at that same moment and both again had a similar nerve shattering **.

They both collasped on the tiled shower floor, and for a few minutes they both stood up washed each other off in the shower and Matt turned off the shower and stepped out the shower and with a snap of his fingers they both are dried off and wearing white fluffy velour robes at this point he took Dash's hoof towards the bedroom with a another snap of his fingers the sheets were already changed and they appeared on the bed together.

They looked deep into each other eyes and kissed so deeply till they fell asleep in each other arms.

**If you did not get a boner at the end of this then you are not a is all thank you**


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG OM GOMG IM SO SORRY I DID NOT REALISE IT HAD BEEN ABOUT 2 MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDADTE. Anyway there will be guest appearance of of character because the request was a special reward to the 100th reviewer. Anyway I also sent my 1000th review isn't that great? Anyway on with the show!**

A new world chapter 22

Matt woke up to the sound of desperate knocking coming from downstairs.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IM COMING!"

Rainbow dash woke up with a scared look on her face.

"Oops sorry dashie forgot you were there. Comon lets get out someone's at the door."

Rainbow dash and i both got out of the shower which was now ice-cold. matt helped her dry off with the spare towel laying on the rack.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Alright Im coming!" matt shouted again. I didn't take matt that long to get himself dressed and get rainbow dash unfuzzed. He did have to admit to himself though that she did look kinda cute considering she was a big ball of fur.

Matt and rainbow answered the door to the scared look of joseph.

"Hey Joe was u-"

THERES NO TIME FOR THAT! we have an emergency! The government must have found the portal machine i built and are using it as a giant garbgae disposal!"

"What are you talking about?"

"LOOK!"

Matt looked over the trees into the sky and sure enough there was a massive portal just like the one joseph came in through right on top of ponyville in the sky. Falling trough it he saw something that completely shocked him… It was yellow barrels. The ones you would see in research facilities in those cartoons on tv that would give you superpowers. But that wasn't the case. Matt got a closer look and his heart was just smashed. On the streets of ponyville lay hundreds of pony's not moving and not even breathing. Green sludge covered the streets slowly creating a puddle the size of a house.

"Im going to twilghts. I need to learn a few spells!"

"Wait don-"

*flash*

"Teleport…" joseph finished now holding his stomach with green face.

"TWILIGHT IM HERE TO LEARN SOME NEW SPELLS!" matt shouted into the library.

The lavender unicorn slowly started to walk down the stairs, shaking. Obviously from the current chaos from outside.

"What do you need?" she asked still shaking.

"I need a spell for a forcefield and disintegrating ray.."

"There is no spell for disintegrating ray. But there is a spell for disintegrating stuff." twilight said using her magic to levitate a book off the shelf.

"Let me see!" matt said taking the book and by instinct flipping to the disintegrator spell.

"Bingo! Come on rainbow we got work to do." matt ran out of the library. Torword the scene of the crime. There were hundreds of more barrels then there were last time.

"Stay back!" matt hands began to glow as he pushed his mental strenght more and more to combine the two spells.

Everypony was now looking at the sky where a giant transparent disk had appeared.

The barrels plummeted onto the disk and simply vanished causing a round of applause from the ponies that were left.

"… It wont hold much longer! I wont let them destroy the one thing that really matters to me! Rainbow dash can you fly me up to that portal!"

"You think i cant?" she said giving a smug look.

"Lets go! Joseph you stay here! Im going to deal with this once and for all." rainbow dash picked matt up and lifted into the air.

It didn't take long for them to reach the portal. Matt did a quick maneuver and swung onto rainbow dashes back and stood up to look through the portal… And what did they meet? Guns, and alot of them.

**PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW**. **I treasure all of your reviews**


	25. Chapter 25

**I apologize. Do I know how long it's been? Yes I do… TWO YEARS SINCE I LAST UPDATED, the story went near dead as soon as my iPod died and I lost nearly THIRTY FRICKING CHAPTERS OF WORK. After that dilemma I essentially just rage quitted… I am so sorry and apologize to all of you that have been hoping and wishing for this story to be update… BUT ENOUGH WAITING! LET THE EPIC POOR GRAMMAR STORY CONTINUE!**

Chapter 25.

Did I ever mention that I hate guns? Because I really really hate them. Honestly with my newfound powers they seem useless and just a weaker accessory. When I was little it would be toy nerf gun battles galore with friend and family to see who could get the most headshots with foam darts shot out of a spring gun. But now I just see them as weaker means of destruction

"Aim…FIRE!" The man in uniform, which I assumed, was the leader shouted.

Bullets rained down at us… a few missed but thinking quickly I used my body to cover Dashie from the painful projectiles that thanks to a thoughtful force field spell aloud me to protect both of us…

"SEIZE FIRE"

The rain of bullets seized to an immediate holt… I slowly looked up to observe and see who my attackers were—they were human like me. And buy the expressions on their faces I could very easily tell they were confused, again also like me.

A man arose from the crowd and stepped forward. He was dressed like a cliché scientist with the famous white lab coat and the nerdy round glasses. He looked abit older then me. Ok. That was a lie… A lot older then me. Maybe even in his 50s or so.

"Ah yes… I apologize for the sudden attacking but seeing a strange creature arising out of a new found rift in the equilibrium of space can startle the most of us. My name is professor Fitzgerald. But just call me professor. And might I ask your name?" The man said holding a welcoming hand out to me.

"I took the hand and shook it. Matt… My names Matt. And this is Rainbow Dash."

The cyan Pegasus peaked out behind me giving a nervous wave "errr… hello?"

*click* *click*

"Enough with the guns! We haven't even attacked you yet!" I shouted in rage.

This was ridiculous. Pointed again yet again with more guns. What was with these creatures—oh yeah. They are the same as me, stupid and will attack the first new or unusual thing they see. Have I really been in equestrian long enough that I'm not even identifying myself as "human" anymore? Enough was enough. I raised my hand as if to put my hands up like they would expect you two but closed my fist above my heads and all the ammo cases fell out of the guns and the safety mechanism locked disabling the useless weapons and bringing them to the uselessness as a blunt piece of metal

The professor looked it me in surprise and awe. "How did you do that…?"

Being the smug person I'm slowly turning into I told him the truth "Magic?" I said with a sly smile.

This gained no expressing from him other then laughter. I was failing to see the humor in the situation, I just disabled all of their weapons and the only thing he does is laugh? Is he not scared?

"What is so funny" I asked for I honestly did not know the answer.

"Magic is myth. Science however is fact," he said with a sly look of his own. "Tell me what it is you came here for matt?"

"You've been dumping toxic waste into my home and I demand you to stop. You are killing my friends. And hurting even more of them"

He gave me a look… it was not of pity or sorrow, but just a look of intelligence. "We know that it leads to another world Matt. We know it has been damaging creatures. But it is not my decision to stop that. I'm just one of the many workers. I'm not in charge of anything other then making sure it goes through safely."

"Then who is in charge of this whole operation?"

I heard a very familiar voice behind me that sent a shiver down my spine…

"That would be me…"

That voice…"dad…?"

**SO SORRY FOR VERY SHORT CHAPTER. I have school tomorrow and such and its late out and I don't want to forget to post this the next day otherwise it could have ended up being four years instead of right now. Please forgive me. Remember I cherish all of your comments. Thank you for reading! A cookie for you!**


End file.
